Nightswimming
by mochiinvasions
Summary: Nightswimming deserves a quiet night, or so they say. With Antonio involved the night was never going to be quiet. AU, smut, human names.


**Title:** Nightswimming  
**Author: **AkaYuki2106  
**Rating:** M  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spain/Romano main, Feliciano makes a cameo, Grandpa Rome is mentioned  
**Summary:** Nightswimming deserves a quiet night, or so they say. With Antonio involved the night was never going to be quiet.  
**Warnings:** Smut, lots of buildup. Currently waiting on beta-I will make changes when she gets back to me, but I wanted to get this up today.  
**Info:** Birthday fic for Roma that's not set on his birthday. I apologize in advance if this fic makes you long for a swimming pool.

* * *

Lovino glared at the people around him, attempting to scare off anyone who dared to catch his eyes. No-one did, and so he found his glaring to be rather ineffective. In fact, nobody had really gone near him all evening. Despite being sure that 99% of the people at their house that evening were here for his brother, he had made a brave attempt at being courteous and polite…sort of. It was for Feliciano's sake. Nobody had noticed this, seeing as they had all apparently decided to continue their old method of ignoring him for as long as possible. Eventually he had lost his temper, and having found a chair in the corner, sat down, glaring at the world. The world took one look at him, decided it wasn't worth it, and ignored him. It wasn't his fault; not really, it was just…making himself unlikeable was what came naturally to him. He supposed he could blame it on his grandfather. He had no memory of "parents", just of him and his grandfather, and later his twin brother (they had lived in different parts of the country), of travelling from south Italy to north Italy to somewhere in Spain, of Feliciano being sweet as sugar and him being in a constant bad mood, of a list of schools and of a sunny Spanish boy a year older than him, who lived across the road and went to the same school, of the boy becoming his mentor, protector, best friend and later…well. He knew his grandfather had always preferred Feliciano. It wasn't even a surprise really, although it still hurt. He started unlikeable and his grandfather had concentrated on his brother, so he made himself worse for attention, and his grandfather and later everyone else, had decided it _just wasn't worth it. _And so the vicious circle continued.

Feliciano interrupted his train of thought by running over, grabbing his hand, and trying to pull him back to the rest of the party. He tried valiantly to resist, but the attempt was ultimately futile, as were most attempts to resist the brunette. It had been Feliciano's idea to hold the party in the first place. Their group of non-Spanish students at the local school (plus, of course, Antonio – his fault) had become very close-knit and often held parties purely amongst themselves (the Spanish students, bar Antonio, had their own "exclusive" parties as well, so it all evened out), and while most were hosted at the American's house, everyone had hosted at least one, except for the Vargas brothers. This time however, their grandfather was out of the house for the night, and so Feliciano had suggested the idea. The rumour had spread around the school like wildfire, and before 9 everyone and their mother (both Spanish and foreign) was outside their door. A fair amount of swearing and some garbled half-Italian half-Spanish sentences later, the gaggle had been reduced purely to the foreigners (and Antonio). Some drink, music and glaring later, Lovino was sitting in self-imposed solitude. A Feliciano later and he was standing awkwardly with the others, with Feliciano talking more than enough to make up for his taciturn silence. He pulled his hand out of Feliciano's grasp and began to walk away – straight into his boyfriend.

The Spanish boy's smile was as bright as ever, and he threw an arm around the smaller brunette, laughing and greeting him. He found himself being unsubtly dragged over to the sofa, where Antonio sat down heavily and pulled him into his lap. "Bastard, let me go," Lovino said to him, which was completely ignored by Antonio. Recognising defeat when he saw it, he slumped backward against the arm-rest, and began to half-heartedly fan himself. "So…fucking…hot," he muttered to himself. It was the middle of August in Spain, (bad enough) added to the stuffy room filled with people that made the night absolutely sweltering, contributing in part to his temper. He thought of Antonio's house and its large swimming pool, and sighed in longing. "I know I am," the Spaniard said cheekily, prompting Lovino to hit his arm. He groaned and leant back, hand flung dramatically over his forehead. "I'm gonna die before the summer is out," he said. "Wish we had a bloody swimming pool here." _Please pick up on the hint; please pick up on the hint._

"Is that you saying that you want to come home with me and use our pool?" Antonio said.

"Yes," the Italian replied, too focused on the imminent pool to complain about how easily he'd been read. The Spaniard pushed his legs off his lap, jumped up and held out his hand, "Let's go then." Lovino would never understand how Antonio managed to have this much energy in this much heat. He walked over to his brother to explain where he was going. Feliciano knew that Lovino had left quite a few clothes at Antonio's house over the years (whether intentional or not), and so practically pushed him out of the door with a cheery "Have fun!"

For once Lovino was glad for the heat, giving him an excuse for the blush that spread across his face. The road was empty, and they ran across. Antonio let them in and they ran upstairs to get changed. Antonio' parents, both restaurant managers, had been called out of town for a few days and Antonio had been left to look after the house. Lovino was pretty certain that part of the job description had involved _not_ going to parties and leaving the house empty, but neither of them really cared. _It was only across the road anyway_ he thought, _not like it's across town or something._ Having changed (having discovered, to his shock, that he didn't have any at the house, he borrowed a pair of trunks from Antonio), they walked to the large back garden. Antonio switched on the patio lights and the lawn was lit up by soft light. They padded out silently to the pool, a pile of towels in each of their hands. They dumped the towels by the poolside, far enough back that they wouldn't get splashed.

He stood by the edge of the pool, toes curling in anticipation for the cool water. The summer night was suffocatingly hot, practically throbbing. 'Hey Lovi, you gonna swim or what?' a voice behind him asked. Antonio walked past him, standing at the deep end of the pool, the soft lights making the water reflect against his back. Lovino walked forward, to enter the water, but Antonio beat him to it, slipping backwards. Lovino's breath caught as he accidentally looked at Antonio's chest, the rippling muscle bringing a blush to his face. To hide it, he slipped into the water to join Antonio. Once in, he sighed with relief. The water was a beautiful temperature, not cold but cool, cool enough to remove his blush and ease the stifling heat of the night. He looked around, but Antonio had already disappeared under water. He dived under himself, looking at Antonio while the other was preoccupied. The soft pool lights illuminated his hair, the water making it dance around his head. The soft light threw shadow in all the right places, accenting Antonio's body and making Lovino shiver in anticipation, just a bit. He surfaced, twisting onto his back to look up at the night sky. The stars shone with a soft light, and the moon, almost fully risen, illuminated the land in a way that made Lovino relax, letting his head fall back onto the soft cushion, spreading his limbs out to float. He'd never realised how vast the night sky was, mottled with starlight and stretching into the far reaches of the city. In the background he could hear the music of the city's nightlife, and see the flashing lights. But eventually calm overtook him, until it seemed to him it was just him, the water, the sky, and Antonio in the background. He raised his head and noticed that Antonio was floating as he was, eyes glued to the sky. 'It's beautiful,' he said.

'Yeah,' Lovino replied, for once not a hint of swearing in his sentence. He just couldn't feel it tonight, the urge to decorate his sentences with more colourful language just wasn't there. The night was too relaxed for that, too calm. Antonio said suddenly, 'I love you.'

'I know,' Lovino replied. 'Me too…bastard,' he muttered. He could hear Antonio's short burst of laughter, and then he said 'I got scared for a second there.'

'What?'

'You didn't swear, I was wondering what was wrong.'

Lovino decided not to bother responding to that comment, looking up at the sky again. Then all of a sudden, he flipped over, kicking out to reach where Antonio floated in one fluid motion. He poked him in the side, ducking back out of reach. 'You let down your guard, bastard,' he said wickedly.

'Oh it's on,' Antonio replied, and quickly taking a breath he ducked under the water. Lovino foresaw this however, and swam backwards. 'Not gonna catch me like that,' he said when Antonio resurfaced.

'We'll see,' Antonio replied, a grin spreading across his face.

And they were off, twisting and turning all over the pool in their quest to get each other, the water splashing up as their bodies cut through it, always dancing away at the last moment. Finally Lovino found himself at the deep end, with Antonio nowhere in sight.

Suddenly there was a tug on his ankle, and he found himself being pulled underwater. Antonio rushed up to meet him, and wrapped his arms around his body. He pushed their faces together, lips connecting wildly. Lovino opened his mouth in surprise and Antonio wasted no time in entering his mouth with his tongue, tangling theirs together, memorising every bump and ridge of Lovino's mouth. Not to be outdone, Lovino slid his hands down Antonio's back and into his swimming trunks. Antonio chuckled against his mouth and then pushed up, letting their natural buoyancy take over They emerged in a tangle of limbs and tongues, mouths breathlessly pushing up against each other. They broke apart for a second to get some more air before returning together. This time Antonio licked Lovino's lips, asking for permission and Lovino readily gave it, opening his mouth to Antonio's hot tongue. Lovino's hands scrabbled desperately on Antonio's chest for purchase and finding none, slipped down his chest. They brushed past a nipple and Lovino felt Antonio stiffen against him. Smirking inside, he ran his hands back over Antonio's nipples, rolling them and enjoying the way they stood firm against his fingers. Antonio moaned low and rough against his lips and at the sound Lovino felt heat gather in his stomach and move down, until he was moaning back, roughly pressing against Antonio. Antonio chuckled against his mouth and pulled back to whisper 'Someone's eager.'

'Yeah, well you are too,' Lovino replied, and tangled their lips together again. Antonio couldn't deny it, his desire was pressed firmly against Lovino's thigh, and from the sounds of it he would make no complaints if Antonio fulfilled that desire. Antonio gently moved them backwards until Lovino's back was against the wall of the pool. Glad for the support, Lovino wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist. Enjoying the new angle Antonio pushed his body up, letting his desire speak for itself. Lovino shivered but didn't move away, instead wrapping himself tighter around Antonio's waist, rutting against him. Antonio chuckled, and moved his lips to Lovino's neck, biting and sucking and then kissing the red marks he left behind, before slowly licking up his neck. Lovino shivered perceptibly, enjoying the slow heat burning under his skin and flowing in waves down to his vital regions. Antonio nibbled his earlobe, enjoying himself the heat he could feel rolling off his skin and the poking into his stomach. The water rose up between them, creating a beautiful feeling as it flowed through the gaps where their chests were floating, and under their legs, cooling the burning heat and creating a soft friction, intensified as Antonio continuously rolled his hips against Lovino's, enjoying the way his head rolled to the side as Antonio breathed into his ears. Antonio joined their lips together for one last bruising, burning kiss before sliding down between Lovino's legs. He opened his legs in confusion and before he knew what was happening there were arms grasping under his knees and he was being lifted clean out of the water and deposited clean on the side of the pool. Antonio bounced up between his legs again and crushed their lips together for a second, before sliding down again. Lovino followed, but this time the kiss was placed on the underside of his neck, then down and up, to the top of his chest. Down again and up, a kiss placed to one nipple. Down, and then up again to the other. He went down for a longer time and then came up again. This time however, he stayed up for a longer time, licking Lovino's nipples and then biting one, switched between kisses, licks and bites until it stood out, puffy against his chest. Down and then up again to apply the same to the other one, until they both stood out, and Lovino's head was lolling back from the strange on again off again pleasure that Antonio was giving him. The next kiss was placed in the centre of his chest, and then down at the bottom, where his chest dipped in. Lovino shivered in anticipation as Antonio bounced down again; however, instead of going where _Lovino would really like him to go thanks, _he gave one last lick all the way up Lovino's chest, locked their lips together in a wild, bruising, passionate kiss, before kicking backwards and floating into the shallow end, a wicked grin on his face.

Lovino knew the look. It was the 'come and get me' look he had used more than one time on his lover, the one he knew Antonio couldn't resist. And, looking down, he was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to resist it either. Well…two could play at that game.

Sliding back into the water he shot forward, until he was floating into the shallow end. Not seeing Antonio's head, he took a quick breath and dove under the water, moving to where Antonio was floating. He brushed his lips lightly, barely a kiss, before pushing himself backwards. They broke the water, and Antonio said 'Loviiii, that was mean.'

'Come and get me,' he replied, smirking, and laughed as Antonio shot over the where he was. After avoiding him for a bit, he kept himself still and let Antonio grab his waist. He crushed their bodies and lips together, loving how desperately Antonio was kissing him back. He wrapped his legs around Antonio's waist and, hands clasped, they broke the surface of the water, desperately gasping for breath and locking lips again, swaying with the water, feeling it rush between the gaps between their bodies and breathing in the heady scent of the other. Antonio slowly walked them backwards until their bodies hit the wall. Depositing him on the side, he muttered "Move back." Lovino looked at him in surprise, which quickly turned into understanding as Antonio let his body sink again before jumping up and caging him in his arms in one fluid motion. Lovino scarcely gave him time to breath before kissing him again, desperate, lost in the sensation. The hot air stuck to his skin, and he slipped one hand around Antonio's neck, crushing their lips together, moulding and murmuring and oh so hot. He began to shuffle backwards to make it easier for Antonio, wincing as the harsh tiles scrapped his back. Antonio crawled up to him, a wicked grin on his face, but instead of kissing his lips, he melded them to his chest, making Lovino gasp out.

"Oh _fuck_," he said, the hot air and water still on his skin and earlier teasing making him sensitive. Antonio merely chuckled against his skin, and he could _feel_ the smirk. Licks and kisses and soft bites were placed across his chest, marks of possession, of belonging, of passion. Lovino pulled their faces together again, leaning forward to allow closer contact, pressing his lower body up against the elder the best he could. More licks down his chest, down to his stomach, and then slowly the trunks were pulled off. However he bypassed his vital regions completely, instead lifting one of his legs and pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thigh. He bit it lightly then kissed the pain away, moving his lips up until they reached the junction between his thigh and hip.

"Do you want…" he muttered against the skin.

Lovino wanted to say yes. He really did. But he had to be honest. The rough tiles were pressing into and scratching his back, and not in a good way. In fact, all it did was hurt.

"Not…here…inside…or something," he gasped out. The Spaniard, for once reading the situation, shushed him and muttered against his skin, "Don't move," before getting up and padding off to find something. And Lovino wasn't really that embarrassed that he was staring at Antonio's ass through the trunks. Or that he was appreciating the muscles that flowed through his tanned body. Or that his hand snuck down his body to stroke himself appreciatively. Antonio was, well…well built. Tanned and toned. Fuck it, he was hot, simple as, and Lovino sometimes wondered (to himself only, he would never breath a word of it to anyone else) just how he had managed to snag a boyfriend like this.

Antonio stopped for a few moments, bent down, and then stood up against, arms full of something. He returned to where Lovino was laying, took in where his hand was and what it was doing, and dropped his armful of towels down on the floor. He bent down to arrange them into a sort of bed, and then sat down. Lovino looked at him in confusion, which turned to surprise as Antonio gathered him into his arms, and then rolled him over so he was sat in Antonio's lap, directly over his cock. He gasped at that, feeling the thick erection pressing up at him. He hadn't noticed somehow, in all their making out and Antonio's treatment of his body, just how hard his boyfriend had gotten. Before he could do anything though, Antonio rolled his hips up, and he restrained a moan. Antonio's lips were at his ear, and he groaned out, lust thickening his voice. "You've been a bad boy Lovino, touching himself without my permission….I think I have to punish you….Should I do this?" He bit Lovino's earlobe, "This?" He slid a hand down to squeeze Lovino's behind, "This?" He bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, "Or this," the other hand ran through Lovino's hair, and squeezed the base of that one curl, pulling it lightly, his fingers running along it until they reached the end, to be firmly replaced his lips, biting and licking and sucking. Lovino gasped and moaned, wriggling unconsciously against the elder's crotch. "Fuck Lovi," Antonio groaned out, and he felt a shiver run down through his entire body. Antonio never swore. _Never._ For him to swear now must mean…His breath stopped in his throat again, as Antonio rolled him sideways so he was lying on the bed of towels, Antonio bracing himself above him, caging him in his arms. He ground down, enjoying the sounds that came out of the Italian's mouth, gasps and moans and groans of longing. "I won't be able to control myself," he warned, and Lovino's response was instant. "I don't want control. I want you to fuck me. Hard." Not waiting for the other's reply he pulled of his trunks, prompting Antonio to kick them all the way off. He heard a splash somewhere beyond them, but didn't really care, more focused on Antonio and him and skin pressed on skin.

"I haven't forgotten my promise," Antonio murmured, kissing him again. Lovino looked at him in confusion (apparently tonight's common theme), and Antonio slid down his body, bypassing everything to lift up his leg and apply that tongue to his lower regions. Lovino moaned loudly, pleasure overwhelmed everything else. Antonio wrapped one of his hands around the base and, having pressed a light kiss, began licking with a practiced tongue, remembering what Lovino liked and how he liked it, sucking lightly. Kiss. Lick. Suck. Bite. Hum. Throat relaxing and taking him in. Hand around base, twisting and smearing. Finger in curl, rolling, moans cutting through the night as pleasure swelling around him, bringing him close to the edge and then-release, white hot, burning all else from mind as Antonio swallowed, licking what still remained of the cum. He flushed bright red, heat still covering his body. It wasn't his first time being sucked off by the brunette currently licking cum off his fingers, with a satisfied look on his face, but this time had been so much more, felt so much better. He leant his head back, catching his breath and trying to stave away the tiredness that always came after his climax. Antonio moved back up again, pressing an air kiss to the now flaccid appendage before moving up, tongue in and out of bellybutton, lick up the centre of his chest, kiss to one nipple, bit, suck, hand rolling the other, and then a switch, making them stand out again. Another kiss to his clavicle, bite and lick and suck and kiss to his neck, kiss to his cheek, and then to his lips. Lovino wasted no time on shyness, shoving his tongue into the hot cavern.

Their tongues battled, twisting together, and Lovino could feel Antonio's still unsatisfied desire pressing against his stomach. Antonio bit his lower lip, and then moved back to his neck, kissing and licking, pressing against red marks that stood up against the skin in apology, one hand coming up to prod the corners of his mouth. Lovino took the bait, opening up and licking each finger, his quest to wet each one as much for his own pleasure as Antonio's. Unable to restrain himself, he nibbled the end of one, loving the shiver than ran through Antonio's body. The Spaniard moaned low and pulled his fingers out from Lovino's mouth, murmuring "That's enough Lovi." One hand reached under his leg to where his hole was, puckered and waiting for entry. One finger slid in easily, the pain barely registering on Lovino's mind seeing as Antonio's mouth was currently occupied with his neck. The next one came quickly, and this time Lovino gasped at the intrusion, the pain mixing with the pleasure as the fingers moved around trying to find…oh that was it! The spot where pain melted and his vision went white for a heartbeat, and Antonio chuckled and smirked against his skin. Another finger, and Lovino was entirely focused on the fingers within him, moving with them, trying to find that spot again. He hit it and he barely restrained a cry.

"Enough, that's enough," he gasped, "I want…you in…me…please…just put it in me, please…"

"Put what in you," Antonio asked him, teasing, wanting him to spell it out.

Lovino was too far gone to care about the teasing, purely wanting pleasure, more, more, _more._"I want…you to…put…your big cock…up my ass. I want…you to press me into the ground. I want to be done so hard I can't walk tomorrow, I want-" He was cut off as Antonio lifted his leg up as high as it would go, pressing the tip of his length against his hole. "You want?" he said.

But Lovino had had enough of Antonio's messing around. He wrapped the leg around Antonio's waist, said "Fuck me," and pressed his leg down. Antonio shot down into his waiting cavern, and Lovino's body convulsed at the feeling of being suddenly filled, as his body rocked back and his hole slid open to accommodate the thick length pressing into it. It was hardly his first time (they were in _Spain_), but this time felt much more vivid than the last ones, each sensation and memory burning into his brain until he became nothing more than a mess of groans and gasps and pleads for him to "Move…move…just fucking _move." _

He was hardly going to turn that offer down. He pulled out slowly, lingering right on the edge before slamming in again. His back convulsed and the leg pushed him deeper. "Again…" he whispered, but Antonio needed no prompt this time. Slowly, he increased the rhythm, pulling out and slamming in again, lips attached to wherever he could find, revelling in the sounds that Lovino made. Moan, sigh, plead, groan, gasp, "Ooooooh" coming out in one long breath. The wet slap of skin on skin. Lovino rolled his head back as Antonio hit the spot, a long breathy moan coming out of his mouth. Antonio grinned against his skin, and angled at the spot again and again, one hand coming up to twist around the brunette's errant curl, enjoying the way the dual pleasure affected his lover.

His mouth took the place of his hand, which came down to stroke his member lovingly, as the other supported him. Lovino turned his head, one hand grasping at Antonio's back, the other fisting the sheets, trying to anchor himself, anything, anything to keep him on the ground. "An….Antonio…please more…" he groaned.

"Hush Lovi," the Spaniard murmured, "come…come for me…"

The mouth bit the curl, sliding it through his teeth and across his tongue slowly, sensuously. The hand on his member squeezed, increasing its speed. The heat inside of him increased, speed even faster if such a thing was possible, hitting his spot again and again until, with a desperate, fevered cry, he threw his head back, white taking over his vision, obliterating everything until all he could feel was the hand on his cock, the member buried in his ass, and the blinding pleasure that saturated his body. He called out Antonio's name and that, combined with the heat and delicious friction as Lovino's walls tightened convulsively around his cock as he rode the waves of pleasure, brought Antonio's own release. He continued to thrust in, enjoying Lovino's gasp at being filled, and the low moan ripped its way out of his throat before he could stop it. Eventually his vision returned, and he pulled out, rolling onto his side to avoid crushing his boyfriend and flinging a hand over his waist, catching his breath. Lovino waited until his breath had returned to normal before sitting up to regard about the cum all over his stomach, drying on top of the result of Antonio's blowjob. Said man's arm was heavy over his waist and he pushed it off, before collapsing against the makeshift bed.

"Fuuuuuck," he said slowly. "I don't think my legs are gonna work tomorrow."

"You asked for it," Antonio said cheerily.

"Whatever," he sighed. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Antonio didn't move, merely leant up to look at the Italian. "We need a shower," he said, finally.

"We?"

"We," the older confirmed. Lovino smirked. The night wasn't over yet.

* * *

There you go! Second smut ever 8'DD It's not as descriptive this time, probably as I was writing it on school nights when I needed some sleep, but I hope you like it anyway. I'm sorry if I made anyone crave to go to a swimming pool, I certainly did that to myself xD Digression time- a few years ago we went to a town in the south of France where they had this really nice outdoor swimming pool, and one night they left the pool unlocked, so my dad and I went down to go swimming. It was absolutely amazing X3 I'll never forget it.

I apologize btw if the style drastically changes. Basically I wrote the bit from when they get to the pool to where they go to the shallow end back in December (hence the pool/summer cravings), and decided to continue it for Roma's birthday, so I wrote all the smutty bits last night and tonight.

You know the drill, any questions, comments, critiques or suggestions, leave a review on your way out ;D


End file.
